


regarding family

by Origamidragons



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Whole Cake Island, mentions of some other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons
Summary: “Hey,” Luffy says suddenly. He's perched on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he watches Sanji make dinner, occasionally blatantly stealing a morsel without even having the basic fucking decency to wait until Sanji’s back is turned. It's something he'd normally never allow, but, well… the wounds from Whole Cake Island are still fresh, and he's soft, right now, for the whole crew and for Luffy in particular, so he doesn't say anything. “Hey, Sanji.”
Comments: 15
Kudos: 358





	regarding family

“Hey,” Luffy says suddenly. He's perched on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he watches Sanji make dinner, occasionally blatantly stealing a morsel without even having the basic fucking decency to wait until Sanji’s back is turned. It's something he'd normally never allow, but, well… the wounds from Whole Cake Island are still fresh, and he's soft, right now, for the whole crew and for Luffy in particular, so he doesn't say anything. “Hey, Sanji.”

Sanji doesn't look up from where he's dicing carrots. No matter how talented a chef one might be, it never does to look away from the knife while chopping. “What?” he says absently, only a hint of irritation in his voice.

“I figured out who you remind me of!” Luffy says brightly. “It was bugging me for a long time, but I got it now.” And then, before Sanji can even begin to think of how to respond to that complete non-sequitur: “You remind me of my brother!”

Sanji’s hands go still, because _what_. Because even now, two years later, Fire Fist Ace is a name all but taboo aboard the Thousand Sunny, and because Sanji is pretty sure he's never had _anything_ in common with Luffy’s dead brother anyways. “ _Ace?_ ” he asks incredulously.

Luffy laughs a little, and Sanji glances up in time to see him shake his head. “No, my other brother! Sabo!”

Sanji blinks over at him. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. “You have another brother?”

Luffy grins, bright and proud. “Yeah! Oh, I forgot you didn’t meet him. You should sometime! He’s really cool. I thought he was dead for a really long time, but now he’s back!”

There’s- a story there, or two, at least, and Sanji’s not even sure where to start responding. He settles on, “And… I remind you of him, huh?”

“Yep!” Luffy says with a smile and a nod, kicking his feet in the air. “He didn’t like his first family either. They were nobles. They were really rich and really mean and thought they were better than everyone,” he explains, pulling a face.

Sanji’s long since forgotten about the meal in the making, and he straightens up and gives Luffy his full attention.

“Sabo ran away because his first family was awful,” Luffy continues. “He hated them a lot. But then he found Ace and then I found both of them, and we became his real family! Sabo was a lot happier after that. I thought of him when you said old Zeff was your dad! Cause he is, right? Just like Ace and Sabo are my brothers!”

…Luffy really had a gift for making the most complicated things almost glaringly simple.

Sanji thinks about a rough hand ruffling his hair the way his mother used to and Judge never had, and says, “Yeah, he is.”

Luffy nods, looking satisfied, like he’d expected nothing less. “And me and everyone else on the Sunny, we’re your family too! You’re not allowed to forget that again, okay? Captain’s orders!”

He beams so bright he’s blinding, and suddenly Sanji can’t even look at him, forcing him to duck his head and blink rapidly to keep himself from crying all over his half-made meal. It’s embarrassing, how deep that sentiment cuts, soothing something broken and burned inside his chest.

Goddammit, he wasn’t planning on using onions in this salad, but now he’s going to have to, just so he’ll have an excuse ready when his eyes are inevitably red and puffy during dinner.

But right now it’s just him and Luffy, who he owes more than anyone, so he looks up and finds that searchlight smile and matches it with one of his own.

“Aye aye, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting immediately after finishing whole cake island and then forgot about it completely until finding it in my google docs just now at 3am, so i figured i'd post it. anyways oda really likes writing blonde ex-nobles who light on fire huh


End file.
